disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Suite Life of Zack
The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Hotel Dulce Hotel: las aventuras de Zack y Cody en España y Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción en Latinoamérica) es una serie de comedia de Disney Channel. Sinopsis Los hermanos gemelos Zack y Cody Martin se establecen en Boston tras la separación de sus padres. Carey, su madre, es cantante y al ser contratada para trabajar en el Hotel Tipton de aquella ciudad, fijan su residencia en una suite de la planta 23 del hotel. La serie narra las distintas aventuras de los gemelos en el hotel, así como su relación con el personal de éste y en ocasiones con los huéspedes que se alojan en el mismo. En la actualidad se han grabado tres temporadas de la serie, siendo la tercera de la historia de Disney Channel en alcanzar los 65 episodios,establecidos en la politica de disney, tras las series es tan Raven y Kim Possible. Zack es el mayor (por 15 minutos) y el más travieso. No le gusta mucho estudiar y esta enamorado de Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) la chica que vende dulces en el vestíbulo. Cody es el más inteligente y en ocasiones le hace los deberes a Zack. Personajes Escenarios *'El Hotel Tipton' es donde Zack, Cody, Carey, London y todos viven , menos maddie, y donde la mayoría de los otros grandes personajes de la serie trabajan. Es el principal escenario de la serie, sobre todo el restaurante de 5 estrellas, el vestíbulo, la sala de juegos, el piso de los Martins y el cuarto de London, y el cuarto de la familia *'Nuestra Señora del Perpetuo Socorro' escuela católica Maddie, Mary Margaret, y Corrie asisten a esta escuela privada durante las dos primeras temporadas del programa, London se une a ellas en la segunda temporada . En la tercera temporada,ambas, London y Maddie asisten a la misma escuela pública como Zack y Cody. *'Mini-Mercado' En la tercera temporada, Zack y Cody trabajan para un hombre llamado Wayne Wormser en un mini mercado. El mini mercado está en la esquina del hotel tipton. *'Campamento: Cielo en la Tierra' En la tercera temporada, el campamento de verano donde Maddie esta durante el verano. La única parte del campo que se muestra es el de cabina en el que Maddie y las niñas están. *'Cheevers', la escuela secundaria Cuando Zack, Cody, London, Maddie, y Nia asisten junto con otros estudiantes incluyendo Bob, Mark y Barbara. Esta esenografia se utiliza en "Lip Synchin, "Primer Día de la Escuela Secundaria", y "Orquesta". *Otros lugares en Boston Las escenas tienen lugar también en varios otros lugares de Boston, incluyendo Fenway Park, un cine,la casa de Maddie, el centro comercial local, una bolera, un campo de golf en miniatura, la casa de Kurt Martin (visto en "Historia de Dos Casas") , La casa del Sr Mosbey (visto en "Hotel El Inspector" y "Pregunte a Zack"), el Goose Lodge, (visto en No tan dulces Dieciséis'), y Liberty Park, el parque a través de la calle desde el Hotel Tipton. En "Arwin que venía Para Cena", la casa de Arwin se muestra, en primer lugar aburrido, entonces cuando Zack y Cody van la cambian. Curiosidades *Cada episodio suele tardar 2 días en filmarse. *En un episodio se muestra el auto de London, y en sus placas dice 2RCH4U que obviamente se interpreta Too Rich For You o sea Muy Rica para ti. * London Tipton es una clara parodia de Paris Hilton, de ahí el nombre, incluso en un capitulo la Hermana Dominick dice "Y al parecer tenemos a una heredera de hotel muy malcriada en la clase" y London dice "¿esta Paris Hilton aqui?" . * En el episodio de la convención de gemelos, cuando Bob le dice a Cody la fuentes que le dijeron que Irma rompio con él, los nombres que el dice son los nombres de los actores del reparto... "Irma le dijo a Ashley, quien le dijo a Brenda, que le dijo a Kim, que le dijo a Phill, que le dijo a Dylan, que le dijo a Cole... Que me lo dijo a mí!" *En el episodio "El empleado del mes" se dice que hay un hotel en Paris pero al ver en Hotel por fuera no hay tal bandera. *En el episodio en que hay un ave en el hotel, a la cria que tiene el ave, lo llaman Bubba, que es el nombre del perro de Dylan y Cole, en la vida real * Los personajes de Zack y Cody, fueron extraidos de Dylan y Cole. *Segun "Zack y Cody van a Hollywood", todos los Hoteles Tipton son iguales, pero en un capitulo london dice que el Tipton de Japon es genial. *En "Zack y Cody van a Hollywood", el set creado en Hollywood por los empresarios, era el set de filmacion verdadero. *En el especial "Es Tan Hannah Montana en Accion", se descubre que Hannah Montana le canto en la fiesta 16 de London. *En ese mismo especial se descubre que a Maddie y a su madre le gustan la musica de Billy Ray Cyrus. *El episodio "Zack y Cody van a hollywood" es muy parecido a un capitulo de Drake & Josh "Drake Josh van a hollywood". *En "Zack y Cody van a Hollywood", Zack dice que hay un mono suelto en alguna parte del hotel (hasta ahora). * En el capitulo donde Wayne Wormser se enamora de London. Cuando estan en el restaurante Cody le saca espinaca a un camarero y el camarero espera a que Cody devuelva la espinaca al plato. Si se supone que el restaurante es tan bueno, ¿comó entregan comida que alguien tuvo en la boca? * Casi por una temporada Maddie se va al polo sur a salvar pingüinos. * En el episodio en que la escuela de Maddie y London tienen una competencia de VoleyBall, la competencia se realiza en la misma cancha en la que se realiza la competencia de Jackson en Hannah Montana. * En el capítulo en el que Zack se integra al diario escolar, Zack se debe meter a esto ya que lo otro que le quedaba era tocar el xilófono y después dice: "No podré impresionar a Bárbara con un xilofono", por lo que la frase está mal, ya que Zack quería impresionar a Darlyn, y Bárbara es la futura novia de Cody. * El show de London de internet "Bien Por Mí", es parecido al show de Nickelodeon iCarly. Ver también *The Suite Life on Deck (spin-off) *That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (crossover de That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody y Hannah Montana) Enlaces externos * Zack y Cody Wiki * Página web oficial de la serie Hotel dulce Hotel, las aventuras de Zack y Cody en Disney España * Sitio oficial de Zack y Cody dentro de la página de Disney Channel Latino * Sitio oficial de Dylan y Cole Sprouse da:Zack og Codys Søde Hotelliv en:The Suite Life of Zack & Cody pl:Nie ma to jak hotel pt-br:Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação zh:小查與寇弟的頂級生活 Categoría:The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Series Categoría:Disney Channel Original Series Categoría:The Suite Life Categoría:Series de acción real Categoría:Sitcoms